kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayane Yano
Ayane Yano (矢野 あやね Yano Ayane) is a character in the series Kimi ni Todoke. She studied at Kitahoro High School and is one of Sawako Kuronuma's and Chizuru Yoshida's classmates and best friends. Ayane constantly supports Sawako with her relationships, and is aware of the mutual feelings between Sawako and Shouta. Currently she is attending the University of Tokyo. Appearance Ayane has shoulder-length auburn hair with a round, wavy cut. She is known to have a petite, but good-looking figure, attracting the attention of many males. She has doe eyes with accented eyelashes. thinly arched eyebrows, full lips, and a light skin tone. She is usually seen wearing the many different variations of the standard Kitahoro High School uniform, either the school's blue jacket or a cream-colored vest over a white shirt and red bow tie with a blue skirt. Her skirt is worn shorter like most other girls. When not at school, Ayane has a variety of clothing, but usually wears fashionable clothing. She also wears make-up and many ear piercings. Personality Ayane is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. Coolly calculating, she gives just enough information to leave enemies wondering and force them forward. Generally, she is known to be passionate and strong-willed, but also cunning and cold. To most people, she retains an aloof demeanor. Many of her classmates think of her as "mature", "on a different level" than most, and "cool". Some people, unfortunately, take her maturity along with her attractive looks in an unwanted sexual context. Ayane often gets irritated when people misunderstand her personality, such as when she was enraged when hearing false rumors that she was a slut who had 100 boyfriends. Though often in romantic relationships with older men, She does not take many relationships seriously as a result of having a lack of trust for people, and is a very private, introverted person. When she first stepped into Kitahoro High, Ayane was a loner. She hated being around people, regardless of their gender. For girls, she found being around them taxing because they were only concerned with romances and easily forgot about her. Guys were also taxing to her because they only seemed concerned about themselves. Later on, she met Chizuru and Sawako, who both were outcasts in their own ways. Though initially not trusting Chizuru because of her extroverted personality and rather loud voice, Ayane was intrigued by the fact that she was able to be "just friends" with Ryu despite their genders and actually seemed to care about her as well. After defending her from being sexually harassed by guy classmates, Ayane began to warm up to her. As for Sawako, Ayane was afraid of her creepy demeanor, until Sawako directly approached her and Chizuru and confessed that she did not have any ghost powers and rather wanted to connect with the class. Slowly but surely, Sawako's innocent and straightforward personality began to grow on her. Ayane admits that the only people she has ever extended a hand to outside her immediate family are Sawako and Chizuru, her first friends who truly cared for and inspired her with their sincerity and courage. As she is fiercely loyal to them, she will not hesitate to fight for them when they are hurt, and often takes up the role of an unofficial "wise elder sister" when they come to her for relationship advice or advice in general. However, even with them, she does not confide her own worries or intimate details, preferring to not make them worry about her. This later leaves them wondering if they actually knew anything about Ayane at all. Unlike Sawako and Chizuru, Ayane has never actually fallen in love with someone, and she believes it is something she is incapable of doing due to her detached personality, which she hates. Though the majority of people see her as a self-assured individual, Ayane actually suffers from shyness and a severe lack of self-esteem. Her mind is constantly turbulent with self-loathing thoughts. She thinks of herself as a cruel coward. She's afraid to take risks, try her best and be truly dedicated to something. The first and only person who is able to see past her "mature" facade is Pin (and to an extent, Kento). Often at odds with him, she initially does not respect him as a teacher or individual, seeing him as childish. However, throughout the series, it is often him who advises and propels her to better herself towards her future. According to Pin, she is very smart, but immature and has much to learn. After realizing that Pin isn't that shallow at all, Ayane begins to admire him as a teacher and individual, confiding with him and showing her vulnerable side. Though she may not look it, Ayane studies hard and keeps her grades up. This is later revealed to because her dream is to go to the prestigious University of Tokyo and possibly study abroad. However, she is seen doubting her abilities, and angrily placing the blame on others if she fails to get in. It takes a while for Ayane to realize that she will never get anywhere if she doesn't take responsibility for her own actions. Afterwards, she pledges to become a better person and do her ultimate best to reach her goals as an independent woman. Chizu, Sawako, Pin, and Kento have told Ayane many times that she is actually very kind and selfless, though Ayane cannot bring herself to believe it until the very end. She is not very brave, rather timid, but her friends believe in her, and her potential to do great things. Relationships Chizuru Yoshida Ayane and Chizuru are already friends since the beginning of the series. They are very close and build each up together, they do tease each other at times. They also both worry about Sawako. It was revealed that at first they couldn't stand each other, but after a 'confrontation' understood each other well. Ayane and Chizuru at first glance look like complete opposites, but later it's shown that they both share the same quality: hating to lose. Ayane has admitted to Pin that she admires Chizuru, knowing Chizuru isn't afraid of fighting back even if she might face pain, unlike her, who has a calculative personality, and is jealous of that. Ayane considers Chizuru to be a sincere, brave person. Chizuru admires Ayane for her kindness and her strong will. When Chizuru was troubled by her feelings for Toru, Ayane had felt tremendous guilt for not being able to help, truly proving her feelings for Chizuru despite teasing her at times. Later, Ayane also supports Chizuru when her friendship starts to dissolve with Ryu. Karuho Shiina has also said before that if Ayane and Chizuru were boy and girl, their friendship would instead probably be romantic. Sawako Kuronuma Sawako is considered Ayane's second closest friend. In the beginning she also thought that Sawako was gloomy and weird like the rest of the class, but changed her meaning after getting to know Kuronuma better, and is now a friend of hers. She is amazed like many others at the effort Sawako puts into things, and admires her for it, at the same time feels jealous of her. Even before they truly became friends, she already really started to like Sawako, as she couldn't stop thinking about Sawako's feelings of sincerity. Together with Chizuru, she always protects Sawako if someone hurts her, as seen when the girls from Class-A bully her, or when she notices Kurumi's actions against Sawako. She is not afraid of hurting others back for hurting Sawako, but will hold her feelings back if Sawako asks her to, an example being when she threatened Kurumi she would tell Shota about the truth about the rumors. Sawako also influences Ayane in her love life. Sawako's innoncence in love makes Ayane question her ways of being in relationships. When she notices how Sawako had tried so hard for her love with Shota, Ayane begins to become troubled of her relationship with Motoki, and cries over the fact that she is unable to love someone. Later, in Chapter 93, Sawako cries over Ayane's sadness and that she knows for sure Ayane is caring and kind, even if she doesn't realize it herself. In Chapter 130, Sawako thanks Ayane for everything she's done right before she leaves for Tokyo University, and that she will never forget her. Kazuichi Arai Ayane and Pin's relationship is one of the most complex and ambiguous in the series, and is also one of the most significant of Ayane's relationships throughout her time in Kitahoro. At first glance, he and Ayane do not seem to get along with each other at all, and have a mutual dislike for each other. Like a string of fate, they often meet each other randomly, especially on the road going home. In every meeting they have, they quarrel about the stupidest things. However, watching them argue, others may think that they actually might get along pretty well, and sometimes even better than with other people. Ayane at first thinks of Pin as an idiot, a grown man who acts like a totally arrogant child. She has literally no respect for Pin as her teacher, and often wonders how he managed to become one in the first place. Pin at first thinks of Ayane as a cunning high school student who seems 10 years older than she actually is. Knowing that he is superstitious, Ayane likes to make fun of him by telling him ghost stories, causing him to cry and cling to her or the others, if around. Pin usually says that the only reason they walk home together is because he has the same route, but has also admitted that he is afraid of going home alone as he is afraid of meeting a ghost. For a while, their relationship continues on like this, quarrel after quarrel. But something changes for good in Chapter 45, where their relationship takes a more serious side, and they learn more about one another. Pitying Pin's plight for having no candy left for him by the students he gave candy to, Ayane gave Pin some sweets as a gift. Chizuru was rather against it, however, Ayane relented. When Chizuru went away to plan for summer school, stating once again that Ayane shouldn't waste her kindness on Pin, Pin looked at her curiously. Ayane felt embarrassed, and seeking to alleviate the misunderstanding, told him that Chizu was overestimating her. Without thinking, she spilled all her doubts about how different she was, fundamentally analytical, cruel, and cowardly, compared to her friends, and how she was envious of Sawako and Chizuru for their sincere kindness, stating herself as not kind. Immediately, she regretted this, as she knew Pin to be rough and inconsiderate of people's feelings, being someone who would probably advise her in a crude way that praises himself, someone who she definitely couldn't trust with her feelings. However, looking at the sweets Ayane gave him, Pin smiled thoughtfully, and then patted her on the head, stating, "You're kind." Ayane was utterly shocked by Pin's actions, and looked after Pin's back as he walked up the stairs and disappeared. Afterwards, while there seems to be no visible change in their bickering relations, there is an underlying change in Ayane, as she unconsciously starts to wonder more about him and what kind of person he is, even as lowly and sloppy as he seems. In Chapter 56, during the Field Trip arc, she meets Pin in the hallway, whom she barely recognizes because of his hair being down. When he orders her to head back to her room, she gets irritated and accuses him of always ordering people around and making moves on the Field Trip Tour Guide. Feeling empty after her date with Motoki, she then asks him if he really ever seriously liked someone. He then approves to Ayane's shock. Ayane quietly ponders over this later, realizing that if even someone like him has once liked someone sincerely, then what is she? In Chapter 61, Pin finds Kento together with Ayane and, dumbfounded, assumes they are a couple. Ayane rejects the notion, and leaves. Kento, who actually likes Ayane, tells Pin afterwards that she's quite dense sometimes. Pin replies that he thinks she's pretty clever. In Chapter 70, when Kento punches Motoki for treating Ayane badly, Pin mediates and stops the fight before it can get out of control. Pin tells Kento to leave before things get out of control, and assures the other teachers that there is nothing to worry about. When Ayane appears and with Motoki makes a proper closure, Pin calls out her, saying where Kento is. After she leaves, he tells Sawako that making Kento and Ayane a couple was a Christmas gift to her. In Chapter 77, Toru explains to the group about PIn's past. He explains that Pin was actually pretty popular back in high school, and that he was the baseball club's hero, even scouted by universities and professionals. He was the second person to be nominated, however, he ended up turning them down and becoming a teacher. Ayane wonders out loud why would he do that. Sawako theorizes that although Pin may not seem to care, he is actually looking after the class, and respects him. Toru responds that there are several theories, but no one really knows the truth but Pin. Later on the way back home, Pin states that Ayane and the rest of the group have the entrance exams in University to think about in their final next year in high school. He states that she's smart, but, has she ever tried to do her best in anything? Ayane, knowing deep down she hasn't, wonders why he is asking those things. She then blurts out that knowing him, he must have wanted to be a teacher just because he was also scared, but Pin rebuffs her. When she asks why he wanted to be a teacher, he smiles and replies that he wanted to relive playing baseball in high school again. From then on, Ayane starts to show more of her curiousness towards Pin. In Chapter 78, Ayane recalls and reflects on Pin's reason for becoming a teacher. In Chapter 79, when Sawako and Ayane decide to eat ramen with Pin that evening to talk about career paths, Pin explains that he wanted to become a teacher because it was interesting. Watching students changing with their thinking and actions, as they grow up throughout their 3 years of high school is fun to him. He asks Sawako if she has changed for the better since high school started, and she affirms this, thanking everyone around her. However, Pin says then that Sawako was the one who created the environment that allowed her to be together with everyone, and that it's just the beginning for Ayane. Later on the road going home, he repeats this, and Ayane wonders what lies deep in her heart. In Chapter 81, during the parent-teacher meeting, Pin explains that while he thinks Ayane's choice to go to Sapporo University is fine, isn't she just limiting herself, and isn't it way too early for that? Ayane reflects on Pin's asking her if she has ever tried to do her best in anything. Pin then states his own personal opinion: that Ayane has potential to grow in many areas. After the meeting, her mother asks her if there is another University she wishes to go to, and that when she was younger, she was always so cautious, never doing things beyond her abilities. Ayane reflects back on Sawako's dream to become a teacher, and Pin's personal opinion on Ayane's potential. In Chapter 82, on Valentine's Day, Ayane is shocked when the leftovers of the Honmei chocolates she made with Sawako and Chizuru are going to be given to Pin. She thinks back to when she gave him sweets last Valentine's Day with the intent to bribe him into letting the group be in the same class, and that it would be troublesome if he misunderstood her intentions as romantic this year. Later when they give Pin the chocolates, Pin asks Ayane to feed him. Ayane immediately back, appalled, yelling, "Like I'd feed you!" However, as he eats the chocolates himself, Ayane's heart beats faster, and she thinks that it surprised her. Following her breakup with Kento in chapter 95 and nearing the end of senior year, Ayane struggles with what she wants to do when she graduates and it is ultimately Pin who drives and encourages her to discover where she wants to go. As they begin to spend more time together and he sheds his usual rambunctious image to seriously help and advise Ayane, it is heavily implied that she harbors romantic feelings for him and she remembers and to a certain point, cherishes every single piece of advice he's ever given her. In chapter 111, when walking home from school with Sawako and Chizuru, she confesses to them that she is indeed in love with Pin and cries as she is unable to control her feelings. Shota Kazehaya Her connection to Shota isn't the best. Not only does she hit him when there are problems between Sawako and him, she also likes making jokes about him to the annoyance of Shota. For example when he was giving Sawako 'free jasmine tea'. She is known for playfully teasing him with Chizuru on his feelings for Sawako. When Ayane offered to help Shota with his love life, he quickly rejected, and Ayane realized he was the type who didn't want any interference of that sort. Kento Miura Her relationship with Kento originally wasn't that good. She felt he was interfering in Sawako's and Shota's relationship, and had confronted him before about it. She yells at Kento at one point for making Sawako's and Shota's relationship more, and Ayane is one of the few people who knew Kento almost fell for Sawako. Later on, when they all go to the beach, Ayane comforts Kento who is still depressed about Sawako being with Shota. Later on, after breaking up with Motoki, she notices how she has never truly loved anyone, leading her to cry. Kento, who had noticed her before sitting alone, hugs her, asking Ayane why she won't tell him what's wrong. (She had been thinking in her head while she was crying, so Kento didn't really understand what was going on). She then later goes out with Kento in chapter 70. They share a fairly good relationship, but end up breaking up in chapter 95 when Ayane struggles with what she wants to do with the future. Ume Kurumizawa Ayane started off intently disliking Kurumi for being mean to Sawako, hiding her true nature behind a sweet facade, and being just as pretty as she herself. After Kurumi stopped concealing her real feelings, Ayane grew to respect Kurumi more. When Kurumi officially "lost" Kazehaya to Sawako, Ayane attempted to comfort her, making Kento note that she was a surprisingly kind person. When Kurumi returned later in the manga, both Sawako and Ayane began to spend more time with her and help her study for a teaching career, building a stronger friendship with her in the process. Previous boyfriend As of chapter 20, she broke up with her boyfriend, who had be wondering what she has been up to, and the fact if she was with any guys. After she suggested they break up, he slapped her across the face. When he tried to apologize and ask her back, she realizes that the man she liked was not her boyfriend but rather, who he was when they started dating. References Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Kitahoro High School Student